Líderes
by BeLenCitta
Summary: Porque Rick y Daryl ya estaban muertos, pero los demás necesitaba líderes y ellos debían serlo. One-Shot


**¡Hola, bonitos! **¿Cómo andan? Yo muy mal. ¿Vieron el capítulo de The Walking Dead de hoy? En verdad yo ya sabía lo que sucedía, me _autospoileré_ sola por internet... Pero verlo, Dios, ver a Maggie llorando y gritando, ver a Daryl con la mirada vacía.. Fue mucho así que, aprovechando que mi hija dormía, lloré como una zorra en celo.

Además no puedo creer la manera pelotuda de morir que le pusieron. Todo salía bien y, plaf, Beth muerta. Yo creo que el personaje de Beth tenía mucho potencial y recién estaba floreciendo, no me pareció correcto que muriera ahora, dejándonos con la duda del Bethyl...

Y no creo que siga viendo la serie, no por ésto, obvio, la muerte es parte de la vida, pero saber que tengo que esperar dos meses para la segunda mitad de temporada... Oh, god. Siempre hacen lo mismo, pasan dos capítulos y ya hay que esperar cinco meses.

Bueno, hecho mi descargo, vamos a las formalidades:

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y lugares no son míos. No lucro con ésto. El fic, sin embargo, sí es de mi autoría.

**Summary**: Porque Rick y Daryl ya estaban muertos, pero los demás necesitaba líderes y ellos debían serlo.

**Dedicatoria**: A todos los fans de la hermosa **Beth Greene**. Insisto en mi desacuerdo con el creador de la serie pero bueno, mi palabra no vale nada. ¡Te amamos, Bethy!

Se inspira en el capítulo ocho de la quinta temporada. Disfrútenlo.

Los amo con_ tutti il mio cuore_.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Líderes.<span>**

**By:** _Belencitah._

Era de noche y la luna se había hecho paso ante el sol para reinar en la tierra, al menos, por doce horas. Los grillos cantaban fervientes, como si todo fuera felicidad en aquél mundo. No había caminantes, al parecer ellos sí entendían que Daryl no estaba para eso, él, en verdad, no estaba para nada.

Porque había perdido lo único que le había dado luz en su vida, lo único que había encendido en su corazón la llama de la esperanza. ¿Cómo pudo abandonarlo así? Luego de haberla perdido por primera vez, se juró a sí mismo no volver a perderla. Se había prometido hacer lo que sea necesario con tal de mantenerla viva pero aquella promesa había durado menos de media hora. Ni bien la encontró, volvió a perderla y, ésta vez, para siempre.

Por supuesto que él le había hecho pagar con su sangre a todos los involucrados, los había fucilado. Le hubiera gustado torturarlos antes, sí, pero en aquél momento sólo pensaba en el dolor. Porque haber matado a los asesinos de su niña no le había devuelto la vida a ésta. Eso jamás sucedería, Beth estaba muerta y aquello no tenía vuelta atrás.

Porque haber cargado su cuerpo inerte le recordó las semanas que pasaron juntos. Como cuando ella se torció el pie y él, atento, le hizo un muy serio caballito.

Cuando ella sonreía, cuando le cantaba canciones esperanzadoras que antes, a él, le parecían estúpidas pero que, luego, le transmitían genuina paz, genuina esperanza.

Y ver a Maggie tirada en el piso, llorando y gritando, implorando que todo fuera una mentira… Aquello lo devastó aún más, quería irse con ella, con Beth… Dónde fuera que ella esté, él sería feliz nuevamente.

Por eso pensó que, si bien nada podía hacer por traerla a su vida nuevamente, él podía ir a su mundo. Porque ella no volvería, pero él podía ir con ella.

Y lo creía tan firmemente que ahora se encontraba parado al borde de un acantilado. No era muy profundo pero, de caer, moriría por las heridas. Y es que eso era lo que quería, morir, porque así, al menos, iría con ella.

¿Para qué seguir en un mundo destruido? Había visto morir a tantos amigos. Lo único que lo mantenía vivo era Beth y su apego a encontrarla, pero había fracasado y ella estaba muerta. Ese había sido el límite, ya no podía seguir en ese mundo. ¿Para qué? Siquiera vivía, él simplemente existía.

Dio un paso al frente, dispuesto a tirarse, pero algo lo detuvo por el brazo.

—¡Daryl! —gritó Rick, detrás de él, mientras tiraba del brazo del hombre hacia atrás, haciéndolo caer al frío pasto mojado por el rocío. El líder se arrojó al pasto, con él, sosteniéndolo allí para que no se levantara nuevamente— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Dixon intentó zafarse del agarre de su amigo, quien lo aprisionaba contra el piso y se encontraba arriba de él, para que así no se moviese. Al ver que su intento era en vano, paró de moverse y lo miró a los ojos, los cuales estaba completamente rojos del llanto que el funeral de Beth le había causado.

—¿Qué crees que estaba haciendo? ¿Eh, Rick? —se burló el hombre aunque sin gracia alguna.

—Daryl, ella no querría…

—¡No! ¡No te atrevas a decir que es lo que ella querría! —escupió Daryl, completamente enojado e intentando, nuevamente, zafarse del agarre de su amigo— ¡Yo la conocía! ¡Yo la… !

Decidió cerrar la boca ahí, no era necesario que Rick supiera sus verdaderos sentimientos por la chica. No era de su incumbencia, tampoco.

Luego de tanta lucha, Rick por fin lo soltó. De todas formas, lo tendría bajo control para evitar que el hombre hiciera algo estúpido.

Daryl se puso de pie, seguido de Rick, y quedaron enfrentados.

—Daryl… —susurró Grimes con mucho tacto, mirando el suelo con algo de incomodidad— Sé lo que sientes, quieres morir. Quisieras jamás haber existido, lo puedo entender, por Dios, lo entiendo…

—¡Tú no puedes entenderlo, Beth no significaba lo mismo para ti que para mí! —gritó con odio y la voz quebrada, mientras unas lágrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos. No odiaba a su amigo, claro que no, pero debía descargar su ira en alguien y, lamentablemente, Rick era el único allí, en el medio de la nada.

—Claro, pero no me refería a eso —dijo él y, bajando más la mirada, jugando con sus botas, continuó en un susurro— Lori.

Y ahí Daryl entendió que sí, en efecto, Rick sabía exactamente lo que se sentía, porque lo había sufrido de la misma forma. Porque aquél cruel infierno le había arrebatado al amor de su vida, a su amada esposa, y sí, lo había visto caer muy bajo, pero también resurgir con toda su fuerza.

Porque no podían rendirse, aún muchas almas dependían de ellos y de su nivel de liderazgo. No sólo Judith dependía de ellos por obvias razones, en verdad todos lo hacían, porque ellos eran la figura del líder que necesitaban, en quien apoyarse cuando nada les quedase.

¿Qué haría Maggie? Ella necesitaba contención, por todos los cielos, había perdido a su hermana, su amada hermanita, lo único que le quedaba… ¿Cómo él podría ser tan egoísta y dejarlos a todos?

Entendió por fin que él ya estaba muerto, ya no vivía por él, pero, al menos, debía hacerlo por los demás, tal y como Rick había hecho en su momento.

Siguieron cayéndole las lágrimas, imposibles de parar. Levantó la vista y vió a Rick, allí, estático y sin saber bien qué hacer.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —preguntó con la voz consumida, mientras lo observaba y a la vez no lo hacía. Estaba completamente perdido— ¿Cómo vives cada día sin la persona que amas?

Rick sonrió con tristeza. ¿Cómo hacía? Pues no sabía la respuesta. En ocasiones deseaba estar muerto. Su mente ya lo estaba, también su corazón, pero su cuerpo era fuerte y, al parecer, le exigía seguir la lucha.

—No lo hago —respondió con los ojos vidriosos.

Ambos hermanos lloraron bajo el manto de la noche. Habían decidido permitirse ese lujo, llorar a sus muertos, sacarse todo el odio y tristeza de adentro. Porque eran humanos y lo necesitaban, pero también habían jurado seguir con sus vidas, a pesar de no estar vivos realmente. Porque los demás necesitaba líderes y ellos debían serlo.


End file.
